Forbidden Affection
by Secretspeaker
Summary: Between events of The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. Peeta and Katniss have returned from the Hunger Games, and as Katniss's official lover, Gale's hatred grows for Peeta, but could he also be feeling something else for the blonde baker?


Shortly after the end of the 74th Hunger Games, The Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark, returned home, to District 12, and their new abodes in the victor's village. Due to a fluke event, the likes of which have never occurred before in the history of the Hunger Games, two victors were allowed to live. Two lovers, as the world need believe.

In the midst of all the commotion surrounding the Hunger Games, a pact was made, and mutual agreement to gain the highest chances of survival. A pact that meant the difference between life and death, but meant that there chances of finding their own true loves, had vanished.

Katniss was a finicky girl. She always wanted what she couldn't have, and since Peeta was all she could have, she resented him. Peeta, on the other hand, was strong, and resolute. He knew what he wanted, and Katniss was not it. No girl ever could be. No, Peeta's secret desire, was something he too could never have. A brunette, with the same gray, Seam eyes that everyone in District 12 had. A beautiful specimen, truly something to behold, named Gale.

Peeta and Gale had never been close, but had never known each other before the Hunger Games either. However, after being openly displayed as Katniss's lover, before everyone in the world, a jealous hatred grew within him.

Peeta knew Gale wasn't his biggest fan, and was completely aware of his desire to tear Peeta's head right off his shoulders, and yet, this didn't throw Peeta's secret desire for Gale's affection in the least. If anything, it strengthened it. Knowing Gale didn't like him, made it easier for Peeta to manipulate him. Any chance Gale had, he would assert his dominance, displaying his muscles, his beefy arms, and his amazing wash-board abs, telling Peeta he's not just all talk, but most importantly to Peeta, allowing a free peep-show.

All those nights, laying alone in his bed, in his empty victor's home, dreaming about how things could be, if Gale would just give him the chance. All those nights, filled with a soul-crushing loneliness, longing for Gale's big, strong arms to wrap around him, and hold him while they slept, and to be able to wake the next day, with his face, comfortably nuzzled in his hair and neck. So many nights...

No matter how Peeta felt, no matter how much he knew about his sexual preferences, or how much he wanted to be with Gale, he knew he could never let those thoughts be heard. If anyone knew what he was... Life may as well be over for him.

Just as Peeta was beginning to feel that he should move on, that it could never be, and he should stop torturing himself, an opportunity arose, that he could not allow to pass.

Though Katniss and Peeta had no real relationship going, they still tried being friends, and when Katniss came down with a severe cold, and was unable to leave her bed, Peeta came to the rescue.

"Hey Katniss," said Peeta as he sheepishly slipped in the foor to her bedroom "I brought you some of Greasy Sae's soup."

"Thanks, but I can't eat anything now," she groaned "you can just put it on the kitchen counter for now."

"Alright."

As he went to exit the room, Gale burst through the door and glared at Peeta.

"Hey, Gale..."

Gale said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed, and took hold of Katniss's hands.

Peeta ran down the stairs, and slammed the bowl on the counter, splashing soup everywhere. He let out a sigh, and headed back up the stairs to find a towel to clean up the mess.

As Peeta was passing her bedroom, he could hear Gale and Katniss talking.

"Look, I can't go anywhere for a while, and you can't hunt alone. It's the only option."

"It's not the only option, I CAN hunt by myself." Gale argued

"Not since those extras peacekeepers came in! You need someone to watch your back, and there's nobody else that can go out there."

"Katniss, it would be just fine. I've never been caught."

"Look, things are different ever since the games, security is tighter now. I'm not asking you to do this on a regular basis, just this once. Just to be safe."

"Dammit... fine, but don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy when we get back"

The door opened quickly to the room, and Gale ran right into Peeta, knocking him to the ground.

"Were you spying on us?" Gale accused Peeta.

"What? No, I was just gonna as-"

"Whatever. Look, Katniss is too sick to leave her bed, so I need you to help me check the traps out in the woods."

"Uhh, ok... And why do you want me along?"

"I don't, she does," He jerked his thumb back, pointing in the room "She wants someone to watch my back, and you drew the short straw."

"Thanks, I feel honored" Peeta retorted.

Gale let out an angry sigh, "Just meet me at the fence. You know the spot right?"

"Yeah Katniss showed it t-"

"Just meet me there."

Gale stomped down the stairs and out the door, and was gone. Despite the abrassive nature of their conversation, Peeta couldn't help but feel excited to spend time with Gale. Maybe he could finally get Gale to stop hating him, and hopefully, lead to friendship, or more. Peeta secretly hoped for more.


End file.
